In combustion-driven chemical lasers such as HF/DF chemical laser there is a need for a cheaper and more easily made chemical pump or cartridge for a combustion-driven chemical laser.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide a simple process that utilizes a new support material that is being rotated in such a manner as to have a substantially uniform layer of calcium deposited thereon and of a continuous process so as to require a minimum of handling prior to using of the pump or cartridge in a chemical laser.
A further object of this invention is to utilize a process which does not require as low temperatures as is required in other processes.
Still another object of this invention is to employ a substrate material that has such large surface area that calcium can be deposited thereon and have a large surface area available for reacting with the spent laser gases.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.